Whatever It Takes
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: This was his last chance to get him back. If he didn’t, then he never would, but would he do whatever he could? One-shot song fic. Song – Whatever it takes by Lifehouse


**Whatever It Takes**

Summary: This was his last chance to get him back. If he didn't, then he never would, but would he do whatever he could? One-shot song fic. Song – Whatever it takes by Lifehouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Song is in _italics_

* * *

Two tall, handsome men, no shinobi stood at opposite ends of the clearing. Both had become powerful within time. They had changed so very much from there child like selves, yet they really didn't change at all. Despite the outer changes of both shinobi, their personalities remained similar to their childhood personalities. One tall, blonde, and well sculptured with beautiful blue eyes and the other, tall, slim, raven colored hair, and dark blue colored eyes almost like charcoal. Both shinobi were complete opposites, yet they were once best friends…

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way_

One was like the sun that had a personality that you always seemed to love even though you try not to. The other, was like the moon, one that was always rare, and you always wanted to see it. You always had to have both, as they had to have each other. However, that soon had stopped for the moon could take no more of the suns power. It wanted its own power, and so the moon left the sun.

_The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

Still, the blonde didn't move, but his eyes roamed the body of the other, and just as the blonde, the raven-haired one did the same. Not too long before they met each other's eyes, and all their feelings began to poor down. Yet, neither cared for these emotions, they wouldn't let them get into the way. This was just another battle, but this was their last battle. Both knew either way, it was a win-lose situation. The blonde, Naruto Uzumaki, and the raven, Sasuke Uchiha, were both going to battle, and nothing was going to stop it.

_I'll do whatever it takes,  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake_

Leaves flew out of the tree and slowly the winds began to die and the leaves began to fall. Both shinobi looked at each other and at the leaves. As soon as the first leaf hit the ground, two kunai flew out from the hands of both shinobi only to clash into each other. Then Sasuke disappeared only to reappear in front of Naruto with his katana drawn ready to kill. Naruto quickly did a summersault, before trying to punch Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and did a quick uppercut into Naruto's chin. Naruto flew into the tree. Quickly Naruto got back up and used his favorite jutsu, **Kage ****Bunshin**. Six Naruto's stood surrounding Sasuke, however they quickly disappeared with a loud poof as Sasuke had quickly destroyed them. Soon, Sasuke began to taunt Naruto, and Naruto became frustrated. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, much less kill him!

_I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me, a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"Sasuke, please, just come back!" begged the blonde as he tried to think. However, Naruto had gotten no response as Sasuke just looked at Naruto coldly. "Not until after I kill Itachi, then, maybe I'll go back Naruto…," stated Sasuke as he put his katana back into its sheath. "You can come back Sasuke! I'll help you kill your brother, just come back!" Sasuke shook his head before rushing in and punching Naruto in the stomach.

_She said, "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

Both still fought, and they fought for 3 days and 3 nights straight, never stopping, and never letting down the pace. However, all soon ended as the rest of the Rookie 9 with their old sensei's came into the destroyed clearing. "S-Sasuke-kun?" whispered Sakura who stood their shocked. Nobody moved as Naruto and Sasuke gained their breath. As soon as they did however, they seemed to have an agreement, but they knew, that this would be their last time. This was his last chance to get him back. If he didn't, then he never would, but would he do whatever he could?

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

Sasuke soon made two Chidori's and Naruto had made two rasengan's. This was going to be the final clash, and the Rookie 9 was going to be the witness of it all. Yet unspoken words throughout the whole group were spoken, yet it wasn't. All time had just seemed to stop, and nobody wanted to see this. They didn't want either one to die, yet it was probably going to happen. Still, they wanted this to stop, but could they stop it?

_I'll do whatever it takes,  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake_

"Sasuke, I just wanted you to know something… Before all of this ended, ya know. You see, I always admired you, but I hated what you did and how you acted. You had everything I wanted, but you didn't care about any of that. I would have done anything to be you those days, but now, I just pity you… I really do…," whispered Naruto so low that Sasuke barely heard him.

_I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

Sasuke soon became angry as he rushed towards Naruto both Chidori's full power. Naruto started seconds after Sasuke began to run towards him. A huge flash of white light that soon turned black came into the clearing, and what everyone saw made them want to cry.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

Sasuke's whole arm was threw Naruto's right lung, and Sasuke had his right shoulder partially blown off. Both took heavy damage earlier, and Naruto was out of chakra as well as the Kyuubi. Both knew at that moment that Naruto was going to die. Yet they could do nothing about it. "…Sa-Sas-suke…._cough_… Pl-plea-ease… Co-com-me… ba-back… I-I… wa-want y-you to do th-this fo-for me. Ju-just ki-kill yo-you're Nii-san f-for me… plea-_cough_-se. Al-also, g-get l-laid on-once in a w-while and do-don't l-let Sak-ura… Cr-cry for me." Whispered Naruto as he began to smile.

_I'll do whatever it takes,  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake_

Sakura rushed towards Naruto as Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's body. Then Sakura began to try to heal him, but Naruto was already dead. He was just so pale, but he looked so happy as the sun began to set and darkness began to come into the clearing. Tears began to poor down everyone's faces as anger built up towards one Sasuke Uchiha. "I… I hate you Sasuke!" shouted Sakura as she began to sob on Naruto's body. Though despite the hate, Sasuke smiled while crying, he knew Naruto, despite dead, was smiling at him and everyone else… Softly, Sasuke said, "I will complete your final wish Naruto, I'll go back to Konoha, I'll get laid once in a while, and stop Sakura from crying ever again."

_I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

* * *

Review!


End file.
